


Marenna's Curse

by evarowaneva



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, spriggan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evarowaneva/pseuds/evarowaneva
Summary: Although Marenna couldn’t speak, she tried to convey with her body language that she meant no harm to the Nord who had stumbled into her prison. He had to have fought all manner of creatures to get to this point, and now, with rage in his eyes, looked ready to kill her too.He had every right to. From his perspective, all he saw was a spriggan stopping him from reaching his goal: rescuing the maiden who had been stolen from her home and locked away in this fortress of a dungeon.The only problem is that the maiden he sought was standing in front of him, trapped in a body she did not own.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Eva here. This is my second story I've ever posted, and I hope that y'all like it :)  
> I'm really not sure if this is going to go anywhere more, but if it gets enough love, I will take it upon myself to write more! Thank you for reading and I hope you like what I have to offer!

When Marenna was sixteen years old, she learned that she was more powerful than most other conjurers in Skyrim. Not many knew her because she was so young, but she had a way with magic that even the most educated of scholars could not achieve.

Growing up in Rorikstead, she never got out to see the world. Her mother, an overprotective farmer who had lost her husband and two sons in the Stormcloak rebellion, refused to let Marenna travel further than Dragon Bridge, and that was only if she was accompanied by Erik or herself.

However, that didn’t stop Marenna from learning about the world. Her mother couldn’t control what she read, so she read everything out there. Merchants that frequented Rorikstead knew that she would pay what little coin she had for their books, so often they would bring a library every month.

That was when Marenna learned to conjure. Being a Breton, she had a natural talent for conjuration, but she soon surpassed all of the mages in Whiterun hold. When she turned 18, she left Rorikstead against her mother’s wishes and became a student at the College of Winterhold. 

It was there that she learned how to properly cast spells, and once again became unmatched by any mages there. However, this would be her downfall. 

Marenna became prideful. She boasted of her power and claimed to be more powerful than even Aroon Laemoth, a mage who lived in the mountains north of Solitude that was highly respected in all of Tamriel.

Aroon had ears everywhere, and when he heard of her foolish claim, he paid her a visit that would change her life forever. With one wave of his hand, everything Marenna ever had disappeared.

He transformed her into the monster she was today, a spriggan who could not speak, who could not conjure. Using an old burial ground, he built a prison around her to keep her safe and to keep her locked away. 

However, he was not a totally cruel man. Marenna was allowed to turn back into herself when the moons reached their highest peaks in the sky each night, but she could never leave her gilded cage unless someone could set her free.

Eventually, rumors began floating around of a spiteful spriggan who had kidnapped a young woman and was going to perform twisted rituals on her for its own evil plans. Many adventurers had tried but unsuccessfully breached her prison, and for five years, Marenna stayed put in the same place regretting her words and wishing for forgiveness.

It wasn’t until this young Nord stumbled in, his face covered in blood, two swords strapped to his back, and murder in his eyes that Marenna finally felt hopeful.

He had come at the right time. The moons were almost at their peak, and if she could stall him for only a few minutes longer, she could show him who she truly was and they could leave this place together, hand in hand.

However, that was not what the man had in mind.

He only watched her for a moment before letting out a belted warcry and charging towards her. She dodged his swipes and skirted around the large tree that grew in the center of her prison. Her cage looked very similar to that of the Eldergleam sanctuary, and she tended it carefully.

Marenna tried to speak, but the sounds of bees buzzing were all that came out. She didn’t want to harm him, and as she hovered away from him as fast as she could, she wished that the moons would stop taking their own sweet time and rise already.

After a few laps around the entire clearing, the Nord finally collapsed and tried to catch his breath. He glared at her and tried to understand why she wasn’t trying to kill him. He also was searching for the supposed maiden that was being held captive, but soon realized that there wasn’t one.

“You’ve already killed her!” He shouted up at Marenna, hate dripping from every word. “Why don’t you kill me and just get it over with!”

Marenna looked up at the hole that was on the ceiling of the cavern and watched as the two moons finally reached their place. She smiled and felt the tugging sensation of the wood being stripped away from her bones.

Her body was lifted up a few feet in the air and she closed her eyes, excitement rushing through her as the transformation took place.

Then, as if a fire had struck her chest, pain erupted from Marenna’s left side. Protruding from her stomach was an arrow, and standing several meters away was a triumphant Nord, holding his bow in his hand. 

She watched his face fall as her transformation completed and she was returned to her own body. She collapsed on the ground and her vision blurred. The man rushed to her side and lifted up her small body, panic in his eyes.

“No, no. What did I do?” He looked down at the red spot that flowered out from the wound and began coloring her torso. 

Marenna only smiled. She met his blue eyes and finally could see how kind they truly were. His features were handsome and rugged, and she wished that she could have survived long enough to get to know her rescuer.

With what energy she had left, she raised a hand to his cheek, allowing the rush of human contact she had missed so dearly to wash over her, and with a small voice made out the words, “Thank you.”

Then, the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The fire in her torso was gone. It was as if it was never there. Marenna opened her eyes, her gaze on that of the ceiling. She was still in her prison. It must have been a dream.

There was no Nord, no arrow, no-

_ Shick. _

_ Shick. _

The noise startled Marenna and she sat up. Sitting near the bank of the creek, was the man, his back to her and his hands sharpening a stick with a dagger. 

Excitement rushed through her as she watched him, at a complete loss for words. What did she do now? She’d dreamed about this moment for the last five years, and now here it was, sitting down, carving a stick.

Marenna looked down at her body and saw the familiar blue frock she wore in Breton form. Did he break the curse? Was she finally free of this awful life? How does one thank someone for that? Should she give him all that she possessed? Swear loyalty to him until the end of her days? Marry him?

She contemplated that last one. He wouldn’t be a bad companion. He was definitely handsome, and he looked strong enough to build a homestead Marenna had always wanted. 

Their children would be beautiful, that’s for sure.

Marenna got so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t see him turn around until he was kneeling beside her, those blue eyes piercing her chocolate ones. He smiled and laughed, running a hand through his loose blond hair.

“You’re alive! Thank the gods. I thought I’d killed you.”

“Yes, I’m alive.” Marenna’s voice was scratchy and dry, and the realization dawned on her that she hadn’t spoken to another human in five years. “Thank you for not killing me.”

The man stood and carefully helped her to her feet as well. “So you must be the maiden all those stories are about.”

“I am. Not what you expected, I suppose.” Marenna smiled and blushed. This was the moment. He was going to ask for her hand. They were going to be wedded at the Temple of Mara. It would be a small celebration, no fanfare, just an intimate setting with her mother and his family. They would purchase a small parcel of land, and he would labor day in and day out to build the walls. They would rear two boys named-

“Well, guess I can go now.” The man turned and sheathed the dagger on his hip. Picking up his satchel, he began walking back towards the entrance.

“Wait!” Marenna, who was now thoroughly embarrassed by her silly thoughts, caught up to him. “I have to come with you.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I can’t leave unless someone shows me the way. Otherwise, I wander for ages and always end up back here. That’s part of my curse.” Marenna blushed once again when she realized how much shorter she was than him. He was quite intimidating.

“Uh, okay. I guess that’s fine.” He turned to leave, and she linked his arm through hers. He stopped and gave her a confused look. “What are you doing?”

“If I don’t hold on, I’ll be separated from you.” She wasn’t sure if that part was true, but she wanted to be sure. “I never caught your name, by the way.”

“It’s Kallan.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kallan. I am Marenna.”


End file.
